No Love
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Tsuna was a boy who is abused and beaten by his parents. Having enough of him, they send him to live with Giotto, his older brother, who hated him when they were younger. Tsuna is sent off but when he arrives, he only has one question. 'What is Love' G27 ALL27 Yaoi Incest. Rated T, may turn to M


_**No love**_

_**Summary – Tsuna was a boy who is abused and beaten by his parents. Having enough of him, they send him to live with Giotto, his older brother, who hated him when they were younger. Tsuna is sent off but when he arrives, he only has one question. 'What is Love?' G27 ALL27 Yaoi Incest.**_

_Chapter 1_

**SLAP!**

A woman with shoulder length brown hair breathed hard as she slapped her son, a small boy with gravity-defying chocolate brown hair and eyes. The women's name was Sawada Nana.

"WHY DID YOU EVER HAVE TO BE BORN?! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU USELESS CHILD!"

She screamed at he son, whose name was known as Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short. Tsuna was an outcast to the world, unlike his brother, Giotto, who already moved out. He was known as Dame-Tsuna in the town of Shimon. No one liked him, much less became friends with him.

Tsuna said nothing as his mother yelled at him. He was just glad she didn't tie him up with the chains and use the whip and he was defiantly glad it was his mother and not father. He never showed any mercy. Tsuna just looked down with an emotionless face, bangs covering his eyes. It was 12:00 AM on a Wednesday. Normal kids would be at school learning but Tsuna wasn't living a normal life. He didn't go to school. His mother said there was no point since he was too dumb to be able to learn anything.

Nana huffed and glared at Tsuna. "Don't move." She commanded.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, walking back out as she punched in some numbers.

3 rings later, a man picked up.

"Hello?"

Nana smiled a fake smile. "Gio-kun, dear? It's your mother." She said in a sweet voice yet, glaring at Tsuna.

"Hello, mother. How are you?" He asked, wondering why his mother called.

"I'm doing wonderful! I just need a favor." Giotto raised an eyebrow. What could she want?

"What is it?"

Nana smiled.

"Iemitsu and I are permanently moving to Italy are unable to bring Tsu-kun due to some circumstances so can he live with you? He's too young to live by himself and we would be far too worried!" Nana used a disgustingly sweet, fake layered worried voice.

Tsuna inwardly grimaced. It sounded like hell. He didn't really care about living with Giotto. It would be the same anyway. Giotto has always hated him when they were younger. He even moved out as soon as he could.

Giotto was silent for a moment. He already lived with 12 people. One more couldn't hurt. Plus, it was Tsuna, his younger brother. He also wanted to make up for the times when they were younger. He didn't want Tsuna to be hurt because of his job so he pretended to hate him and he didn't go near him and he moved out as soon as possible for his family to be safe. Yes, job. You guessed it right. Mafia. He was very young when he joined.

Giotto finally answered. "Sure, I see why not."

Nana beamed. One problem less from her life.

"Thank you so much, Gio-kun!" Before she could forget, she added more. "Oh! And by the way, Tsu-kun gets a lot of nightmares. If he has one, just let it be, the Doctor said it was best. They say something happened to him that trauma's him but he won't budge! Not a word! And please make sure he takes his pills! Also, Tsu-kun was pulled out of school for getting into too many fights so he only knows as much as a 1st grader! He just won't learn when we try to teach him!" Nana lied.

Giotto eyes widened. Nightmares? Pills? Fighting? What happened while he was gone?! This wasn't the Tsuna he knew. Tsuna was shy and timid.

"G-got it, mother…"

Giotto calculated ages in his head. Tsuna would have been 6 when he was in 1st grade. Giotto left when he was 5. There was a 13 year difference between them. Tsuna, at the moment, would be 14 and Giotto was 27.

"When will he come?" Giotto asked.

"Ano…I'm not sure. Tomorrow night?" Nana tilted her head. Giotto was surprised it would be so early but just went along with it. Finally, all talk was done and Nana hung up. She turned as glared at Tsuna.

"Get your lazy ass off the floor and go pack everything you own. Were finally getting rid of you, you useless child." Nana turned away and walked into the kitchen, cooking for herself. Tsuna only got fed 1 meal two days a week. Mondays and Fridays.

Tsuna picked himself off the floor with some struggle and walked upstairs. It only took him 10 minutes to pack. He didn't have much. Some full pairs of clothes, a toothbrush, orange sneakers, a dirty orange jacket with the number 27 on it, wool mittens with the number 27 and a small pocket angel. He always wished that his family would love him on the angel but it never came true. Still, he had faith. He also got the angel from Giotto when he was born. Of course, he didn't remember but it was always popping out.

After packing, Tsuna laid on his make-shift bed. Most people would call it a thin blanket but Tsuna was just grateful he wasn't sleeping in the cellar.

Tsuna stayed there for hours, unable and not wanting to fall asleep. He didn't want to have nightmares. He heard his mother call his father and tell him the great news of 'He's not our problem anymore.' and both cheering. Thought it may seem odd to others, Tsuna was cheering inwardly too, unable to express himself outwardly. He was happy because he wouldn't have to go through his parents beatings. His brother beatings couldn't be worse than theirs, right?

Tsuna entered sleep at 10:45 at last. Thankfully, he had no nightmares.

_**~Grim reaper~**_

Tsuna learned the next day that Giotto lived in Namimori, Japan, a small peaceful town. _'Yeah, peaceful outside, not inside.' _Tsuna held his doubts.

Nana unhesitant gave Tsuna the train ticket to Namimori and pushed Tsuna outside immediately with his belongings. It was 6:00 AM when Tsuna arrived to the train station by taxi. Nana and Iemitsu when to get drunk and didn't care of their youngest, useless son getting sent off across Japan. Tsuna boarded the train at 7:30, clutching his angel.

It took hours but the train finally came to a stop at Namimori, Japan. They were rushed out the train and Tsuna took his first step in Namimori ground. The first thing Tsuna noticed was the happy people. There were a lot but not too many. People talked and laughed, something Tsuna couldn't do. Taking a second step, then another, Tsuna walked forward to were others were walking.

Stopping at the edge of the sidewalk, Tsuna waited until a taxi stopped. Once one did, Tsuna handed the driver a note Nana made. Tsuna wasn't allowed to talk to talk unless asked to because he couldn't talk well. He sounded like a learning kindergartener.

The driver too the note and read it, confused why the newcomer didn't just talk. He read the note and almost screamed. Peeking out the window and looking outside, he confirmed his suspicion.

The newcomer was Giotto-sama's brother.

"Come in! Come it! I know where your brother is! I'll give you a ride for free!" The driver smiled and Tsuna got it, wondering why he was making such a big fuss.

It took 5 minutes until they reached the edge of the forest. Tsuna looked at the driver in question and he just laughed.

"Sorry! This is as far I'm able to go! Just follow that path," The driver pointed at a sidewalk going into the forest a few feet in front of them. "And you'll come across you destination."

Tsuna nodded and handed the man some money, despite his sayings not to.

Tsuna started heading into the forest. He was nervous. The only people he'd been around were his father and mother. They forbid other humans to interactions with him.

He wasn't used to others.

Though, he was very tempted to throw the pills his mother gave him. But, alas, Tsuna knew he couldn't. He knew that his brother would ask him to keep the pills and watch as Tsuna swallowed them. Their mother told him to even force Tsuna to open his mouth and check if he ate them all.

10 minutes passed and Tsuna was still walking, gasping for air. He still had bruises from his mother and father and since he rarely was allowed outside, he never built up enough energy to go even as far a normal person could.

Finally, he came to see a house…err…Mansion. Yes, mansion. Or Castle. Either way, it was HUGE. Most would stop and gape but Tsuna just kept on walking, set on finishing his mission.

After finding the door, Tsuna rang the doorbell. After some smashing and bombings, an unfazed Tsunayoshi watched as the door opened and a brother name Giotto appeared.

_**~Grim reaper~**_

Giotto was prepared. Yes, prepared, this was totally prepared. You may not deny that he was prepared. He _**was**_ prepared!

Or not.

It was Chaos.

G was shooting arrows at Daemon, who was fighting Alaude. Asari was laughing with Knuckle. Lampo was being lazy and throwing candy (that was not grape) with his brother, Lambo. And the same thing was being done with their brother. The only difference was they were using their own weapons. The living room was trashed and Giotto was sure Tsuna would **not **appreciate it. He may even throw a fit!

"EVERYONE!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Giotto, gulping (sans Alaude and Hibari). He was mad. You could even ask if they saw their life flash before their eyes and they'd say yes.

"Y-yes…?" They timidly answered.

"I want you to clean this up immediately or so help me, I will _kill _you." Giotto said in a dark voice that seemed to echo. "I just told you last night that my little brother was coming to live here and I distinctly remember telling you not to make a mess of things but you. Still. Did." Everyone had sweat rolling down their forehead, even Alaude and Hibari, not that they would admit it. They then thought of when Giotto told them during dinner, bringing chaos after a phone call.

_~Flash Back~_

_CLICK!_

_Everyone watched as Giotto finished a conversation with his mother, Nana. Giotto looked everyone in the face, not missing a single person's pair of eyes._

"_Everyone…I have something to say…" He started, wondering how everyone was going to take the news._

_They stayed silent; wanting to hear what was going to happen. Giotto sighed at their childishness._

"_My…younger brother will be living here from now on…"_

_Everyone took it differently somewhat._

"_PRIMO-SAN'S BROTHER?!" Gokudera_

_*Cue cigarette drop*G_

"…" _Alaude_

"…" _Hibari_

"_Giotto's younger brother…? Yare Yare. More brats…" Lampo*cue sigh*_

"_GYAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAN'S NEW SLAVE!" Lambo_

"_Ahaha! Cool!" Yamamoto_

"_I can't wait to meet him!" Asari_

"_Kufufufu. He must be cute." Mukuro_

"_Nufufufu. He'll be fun to play with." Daemon_

"…" _Chrome_

"_I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM TO THE EXTREAM!" Ryohei_

"_I can't wait to ULTIMATLY meet him." Knuckle_

"_His name is Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. We never really had the best bond when we were younger so I want you to be kind and understanding if he doesn't really like me, okay? And don't make a mess!"_

_Though most of the people in the room were wondering what he meant with their bond, they just dismissed it as nothing and agreed. But, if you know them, promises for them to be kind and understanding…just never work out._

_~End of Flashback~_

Giotto was _**sure**_he was prepared. He was going to make everyone clean…that is…before the bell rung.

"…_I'll kill you all one day."_

Giotto turned around and ran towards the door. Finally, he got to the door and opened it, expecting to see a scared brother but Tsuna was just full of many surprises.

He was unfazed.

He just stared at him with a face that looked like he was expecting better. No, Giotto had no idea what his expression was. He _had _no emotion.

"…Hi…?"

Giotto had no idea on what to say. It just…came out of his mouth. He felt flustered for some reason. His heart was beating rapidly. Blood was rushing to his cheeks and he just _had _to call Tsuna adorable. He still had baby fat on his face, and he was the height of a small girl. It was so adorable. He would have mistaken him as a girl if he didn't know that it was his brother. But at the same time, it worried him. No matter, unless he had a condition, which Giotto knew Tsuna had none, he shouldn't be that small. He's a male and no male should be that small unless they didn't eat correctly and barely got any vitamin D. No matter, Giotto thought that that wasn't the most worrying thing about his brother. Tsuna looked too pale. He looked paler than most people, even people who stayed inside most of the time and only came out when they had time or if they had to. He's skin looked like it was one to stay hidden in the closet all day.

Tsuna heard his brother say a small hi and he nodded back, looking slightly down. He could feel his brother's eyes looking over him. After a few awkward minutes, Giotto finally invited Tsuna inside.

"Oh, sorry, you must be tired. Come inside." Giotto held the door open wide and Tsuna stepped inside. He felt a cool breeze from air conditioning. It felt like heaven. He'd never been this tired in his life before. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath.

Giotto soon continued. "My friends are all in the living room. It's a mess. Sorry for that." Giotto watched Tsuna reaction. To his surprise, once again, Tsuna held no emotion. He just nodded. He's was worse than Hibari and Alaude, Giotto thought, They at least smirked when they were excited, even if it is for a fight, or they slightly showed their soft side with tiny animals. "I'll introduce you to them when you meet up." Giotto then turned around. "Lenta-san?" Giotto called to a maid as she turned around.

"Yes, Primo-sama?" She asked.

"Can you please take Tsunayoshi's luggage to his room? The one next to my own." Lenta nodded at the command. She walked over to Tsuna and he slightly flinch. Lenta didn't notice it but Giotto, with his sharp eyes, did.

"Young Master Tsunayoshi, may I take your luggage to your new room." She said in a polite, quiet voice. She felt as though if she talked any louder, Tsuna would break. _'He needs protection.' _She thought.

Tsuna hesitantly nodded and handed her his luggage, keeping the angle in his pocket. He felt discomfort when she came close but trusted her when she asked for the luggage politely. Though he trusted her, He still wasn't comfortable with others, thus, the reason why he flinched.

"Thank you." She said as she walked away with the luggage. She was surprised immediately when she felt how light it was but wasted no time and left with the luggage, set to prepare her new masters stay.

"Now, Tsunayoshi, you must be hungry. Let's go have dinner." Giotto turned around and stared to guide Tsuna, that he didn't see Tsuna shake his head fast. Tsuna had no choice but to follow him to the dining room. "Hopefully, everyone else will be there like I asked so we can introduce them to you." He continued to walk on and soon, they came to a giant wooden door.

Giotto then turned around and bent down to Tsuna height on one knee, surprising Tsuna. He lightly grabbed Tsuna shoulders and looked Tsuna in the eyes.

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna perked up. "I realize…I know…that during our childhood, we weren't close. You might have thought I hated up. I want up to know…I don't. I love you very much. I couldn't show it then…but I can show it now. I understand if you won't forgive me, but I just want you to know." Giotto looked at Tsuna. Tsuna just stood there, eyes slightly wide. He _did_ think that Giotto hated him. Though he was dying to asked questions, he wasn't allowed to talk. He couldn't even if he wanted to. The only thing he could do was shake his head.

Giotto raised his eyebrows. "You…don't hate me…?" Tsuna shook his head. Giotto shakily smiled. "You…forgive me?" Tsuna nodded. Giotto hugged Tsuna. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna winced when Giotto suddenly hugged him. Giotto heard it immediately and let go of him, thinking he was hugging too hard. "Ehehe, sorry!"

Tsuna glanced at the door, in a way to remind Giotto why they were there. Giotto looked back and remembered why there were there. Thanking Tsuna, Giotto opened the door, expecting chaos.


End file.
